Sueño de perros y lobos
by RemsBlack
Summary: Sirius sentía algo por su mejor amigo. ¿Que hará el perro para llamar la atención del lobo? ¿Cómo pasarán su primera luna ellos solos? Remus no sabrá si eso era un sueño o era real, si las insinuaciones de Sirius no eran su imaginación. Sirius/Remus
1. Chapter 1

**Rated:** T en un futuro escenas M.  
**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.  
**Personajes: **Sirius x Remus y posible James x Snape  
**Sumary:** Slash, relación chico x chico  
**Número de palabras**: 1.023

* * *

Sirius Orion Black, joven de 17 años que cursaba sexto año en Hogwarts, alto, pelo negro largo, ojos grises y un cuerpo bastante desarrollado que hacía a las chicas suspirar. Era el primogénito varón de los Black, familia ancestral sangre limpia. Pero Sirius no era cómo su familia esperaba que fuese, no le importaba la sangre ni su preservación. Y al contrario que el resto de su familia él no fue a parar a la casa de Slytherin al ingresar en Hogwarts. Entró en Gryffindor.

Allí conoció a sus mejores amigos, los cuales siempre estaban a su lado. Durante los 6 años que llevaban juntos nunca se había sentido abandonado o traicionado por ninguno de ellos. Hasta ese momento.

Sirius llevaba media hora intentando evadir a una de sus caprichosas fans que no dejaban de molestarlo. Hace meses que no estaba de humor para tratar con ninguna de ellas, y ese no iba a ser el momento de cambiar. Y menos aun cuando el causante de su enfado estaba al otro extremo del pasillo hablando con la prefecta de Gryffindor y el de Ravenclaw.

Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus.

Él siempre tenía una sonrisa o un comentario agradable para todo aquel que lo necesitase. Con su carita de bueno. Una mentira, todos pensaban que Lupin era un buen chico, pero de los 4, era el peor. Y parece que sólo Sirius se daba cuenta.

- ¿Sirius? ¿Me estás escuchando?

La pregunta lo sacó de su ensoñación haciéndolo darse cuenta de que no había apartado la vista de Remus. ¿Por qué sonreía tanto a ese estúpido Ravenclaw? ¿Hablaban de libros? ¿Qué libros le gustaran exactamente? ¿Qué piensa mientras habla con él? ¡MERLIN! ¿ESE CERDO LE HA TOCADO LA TÚNICA?

- ¡Sirius!

- ¿Qué? – sobresaltado volvió a mirar a la joven que parecía más que molesta con su indiferente actitud

- No me has escuchado…

- Igual no me interesa - ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué contestaba eso? Mierda…- Quiero decir que…

- Eres un imbécil Sirius Black – Fueron las últimas palabras de la chica antes de irse murmurando maldiciones hacia Sirius y ciertas partes de su anatomía a las que les deseaba la peor de las fortunas.

"Al menos me la he conseguido quitar de encima" pensaba recostándose en la pared volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia su amigo y sus dos acompañantes. Esos tres seguían charlando animadamente, lo que sólo aumentaba su enfado. Maldito Dumbledore… ¿Tenía que ser Rems prefecto? Ese Ravenclaw pervertido no deja de mirarlo…

- Si te concentras más creo que explotaras al pobre prefecto – Dijo una voz a su lado.

- Hola Cornamenta, ¿Quieres matarme de un susto? – Le preguntó cruzándose de brazos pero sin apartar la mirada de esos tres sujetos.

- No, no creo conseguirlo. Tú única neurona parece estar muy concentrada en explotar la cabeza de ese chaval. Procura no dañar a Lily.

James Potter, alias cornamenta, su mejor amigo, prácticamente su hermano. Y un toca narices cuando se lo proponía.

- No sé a qué te refieres, Jamie.

- Pues, que cada vez que te encuentro estás así. Analizando a tu victima en la distancia, buscando una manera de estrangular al que esté al lado de Remus. ¡Y me pones muy nervioso, tío! A parte, siempre que vengo hacia donde estás tú me choco con una chica cabreada que me suelta "Ahí tienes al gilipollas de tu amigo". El día que me peguen caerá sobre tú conciencia.

Sirius no pudo más que reír ante ese último comentario.

- Yo no acecho de esa manera a Remus – Suspirando se separó de la pared y emprendió camino hacia la sala común intentando inútilmente no continuar esa conversación con James.

- No, no lo haces – Soltó en un tono más que sarcástico – Sirius, casi me muerdes cuando me puse en tu sitio de Transformaciones.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

- Merlín… Sirius… No somos críos.- Suspirando entraron en la Sala común que estaba deshabitada y fueron directos a uno de los sofás.- Me he dado cuenta… aunque es difícil no hacerlo.

- James, sigo sin saber a qué te refieres. Yo quiero a Remus, y sólo quiero que no le pase nada. Lo mismo quiero para ti y Peter.

- Estabas celoso – Dijo cortante impidiéndolo continuar – siempre estás celoso.

- ¿Qué? Venga por favor. Claro que no estoy celoso ese Ravenclaw no me puede poner celoso.

- Mejor, porque no creo que a Rems le guste que mires tan mal a su novio.

-….

- ¿Sirius?

La pregunta de James no llegó a ser respondida con palabras, Sirius ya se había levantado y se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¡LO MATO! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A TOCAR A MI REMSIE?

- ¡Sirius, que es mentira! – Gritaba mientras tiraba de su manga

- ¿Qué? – Se volteó para poder mirarlo- ¿Cómo que mentira?

El joven cazador rompió a reír al ver el rojo rostro de Sirius.

Le gustaba Remus, esa era la razón por la que no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza, por lo que le molestaba que otros lo tocasen, por lo que quería estar siempre son él. Era eso y no se había dado cuenta.

- Merlín… - se dejó caer sobre el sofá con ambas manos tapándole el rostro- …soy un gilipollas…

- Si, eres un gilipollas. – Reafirmó James.

- ¿Y qué hago? Cornamenta, no tengo ninguna oportunidad con Remus… para empezar… somos hombres y amigos…y… - suspiró.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo...- Le decía intentando calmarle mientras le daba suaves golpes en la espalda. - Yo creo que sí que tienes alguna oportunidad… aunque no sé hasta qué punto.

- ¿Y de dónde te sacas eso?

- No sé, a ti es al que más consiente. Y alguna vez hasta te ha hecho los deberes.

- …

- ¡YA ESTÁ! – EL gritó consiguió hacer saltar a Sirius en su sitio- Mañana por la tarde te vas a buscarlo a la biblioteca y pasas tiempo con él.

- ¿Y en que me va a ayudar eso?

- ¿Por algún lugar tenemos que empezar no? Tú hazme caso.

- No sé yo cómo va a terminar esto…

**Continuará...**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

Intentaré actualizar cada semana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated:** T en un futuro escenas M.  
**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.  
**Personajes: **Sirius x Remus y posible James x Snape  
**Sumary:** Slash, relación chico x chico  
**Número de palabras**: 1.023

* * *

"Es imposible"

Se repetía Remus intentando retirar su atención del joven de pelo negro al otro lado del pasillo. Llevaba un rato inhumano con esa chica y Remus era incapaz de atender a la conversación en la que se encontraba. Así que usó su baza de sonreír y asentir a cualquier comentario que llegase a sus oídos hasta poder recobrar el hilo de la conversación, cosa que no ocurrió hasta que la chica se alejó de Sirius aparentando estar muy enfadada.

"Qué raro" No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al observar la escena, lo que atrajo más de lo deseado la atención de Marcus, el prefecto de Ravenclaw, sobre él.

- ¿Estás bien, Remus? – Le preguntó mientras acariciaba su brazo, lo que al castaño no le gustó en absoluto. Ese chico aprovechaba cualquier momento para insinuarle o invitarle a salir. Demasiado pesado para su gusto. Bueno, realmente ningún chico de los que se le habían llegado a insinuar le llamaban la atención. Sólo uno era capaz de eso. El joven y popular Sirius Orion Black.

- Sí, estoy bien. – Sonriendo se separó de él e intentó tornar la conversación nuevamente a un tema distinto a él mismo.

A Remus John Lupin, un joven mestizo (Padre mago y madre muggle) de pelo castaño, alto, de un gran intelecto; nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención. No se sentía cómodo siéndolo, por miedo a llegar a ser descubierto. Su licantropía era un secreto para todos menos para sus tres amigos. Que descubrieron de su "enfermedad" en segundo año, lo que agradó a Remus porque ya no tendría que darles escusas baratas sobre donde iba una vez al mes o porqué coincidía con la luna llena. O porqué volvía tan magullado. Son los mejores amigos que se pueden tener. No sólo lo aceptaron tal y cómo es, si no que actualmente los tres eran animagos y lo acompañaban en cada Luna.

Una vez terminada esa molesta conversación se dirigió hacia la torre Gryffindor, agotado del día más que cargante. Y aún tenía que agradecer a merlín porque ninguno de sus amigos hubiese decidido liarla ese día.

Suspirando cansadamente entró en la sala común donde encontró a James y Sirius cada uno sentado a un extremo del sofá.

- ¿También un día cansado? – Les preguntó al verlos en silencio tan serios, consiguiendo sobresaltarlos.

- Hombre Lunático, ven siéntate con nosotros – Le dijo James ofreciéndole el sitio entre él y Sirius. Lo que nunca hacía. Ya que Remus siempre se sentaba en el sillón. Muy extraño, pero aun así aceptó su oferta dejándose caer entre ambos.

- ¿Y Peter?

- Estará en las cocinas… - contestó Cornamenta quitándole importancia-…oye Rems, ¿Qué harás mañana por la tarde?

- Pues…iré a la biblioteca. Espera… ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer James Potter? – Exclamó señalándole acusatoriamente.

- ¿Yo? Por favor Lunático, si soy lo más bueno que hay en este mundo.

- Sí…ya… - Divertido termina por reprimir una risa ante el todo de indignación de su amigo- Me voy al cuarto.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó al verlo levantarse.

- Si – contestó el lobo ya desde las escaleras despidiéndose con la mano.

- Estarás feliz – soltó el moreno en un tono bajo pero agresivo antes de acercarse a Sirius cuando Remus ya había desaparecido. - ¿Te costaba mucho decir "hola"?

- ¿Qué? ¿No dije hola?

- …

- …Sí que dije hola.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un seco golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Ah!

- ¿Qué SI DIJISTE HOLA? ¡No!

- Que raro, yo juraría haber hablado…

- Oh, Merlín bendito, dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza lo mato. ¿Me estás diciendo que has estado todo este rato mirándolo?

- ¡No! Pensaba en que no debía parecer raro.

- Cojonudo, y la mejor manera es estar en silencio, que parecías Malfoy en sus días estreñido, que son prácticamente todos.

- ¿Qué? No hice eso…

- Calla y escucha. Esto es lo que vas a hacer mañana….

* * *

"¿Qué le pasará a Sirius? Lleva todo el día muy raro"

Remus estaba en la biblioteca buscando nuevos libros con los que ampliar su información en diversos temas que encontraba fascinantes. Aunque esos libros fuesen superiores a los conocimientos de su curso, los comprendía con facilidad y debía aprovechar los días que la tarea le dejaba la mayor parte de la tarde para él, sobre todo los viernes que podía estar hasta tarde leyendo sin preocuparse de la hora a la que levantarse el día siguiente.

"Creo que estos libros estarán bien"

Con este pensamiento se dirigió a la mesa en la que siempre solía estar, una mesa apartada en la que evitaba ser molestado y el sumergirse en la lectura y el estudio era más que fácil.

Claro está… si no tienes a NADIE que te interrumpa en estos momentos.

- Remsie – Dijo una dulce voz detrás de Remus que provocó que el bello de su nuca se erizase al mismo tiempo que las manos del sujeto en cuestión se apoderaban de sus hombros.

- S-Sirius… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería saber qué hacías – Dijo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado pegando sus sillas para poder observar mejor los libros que estaba empezando a ojear. – Joder… ¿Algo de esto lo han mandado de deberes? – Frunció el ceño frustrado al no sonarle nada de lo mencionado en esas páginas.

- No – Le contestó un sonrojado Remus entre risas al ver su cara frustrada – Son cosas que he encontrado para leer y entretenerme. Son de otros cursos, este concretamente es de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras…

Sirius no prestaba atención a lo que su amigo le estaba contando sobre la lectura que encontraba tan interesante. Sólo podía perderse en sus penetrantes ojos y su castaño pelo, que cada año se lo dejaba más largo, ¿cómo había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de lo atractivo que era Remus?

- ¿Te encuentras bien Sirius?

- ¿Eh? Sí, claro que estoy bien. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario, Lunático?

- Te noto…raro…

- Puedes estar tranquilo

- ¿Qué me miras? – No pudo evitar sonrojarse, Sirius lo estaba mirando fijamente sin ni siquiera pestañear.

- Tu pelo, ¿No te molesta? Quiero decir, está bastante largo.- Una excusa barata, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza ya que en realidad estaba pensando en la sensación que debía de ser sumergirse en esos cabellos sus dedos, apresarlos con fuerza que gime-… mierda, se estaba poniendo cachondo.

- ¿No te gusta mi pelo? – Ladeó la cabeza intentando comprender los pensamientos del animago sintiéndose algo triste al pensar que no le gustaba su pelo.

- ¡No! Si, bueno…a ver ¡Claro que me gusta tu pelo! En ningún momento quería decir lo contrario…

- ¿Entonces?

- He pensado en dejármelo crecer un poco más y quería saber si a ti te molesta. – "Que cuele, que se lo crea" rezaba interiormente el moreno.

- ¿Más largo? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y Sirius no tuvo tiempo de apartarse pues ya tenía la mano de Remus sobre su cabeza introduciéndose en su pelo, rozando su cuero cabelludo, apresándolo desde la raíz para después tirar de el con suavidad hasta llegar a la punta. ¿Desde cuándo que te acariciasen el pelo era tan…porno?- Creo que así está más que suficientemente largo, además yo no lo tengo mucho más largo que tú. – volvió a repetir el movimiento en el pelo de Sirius, sin ninguna vergüenza provocando más al moreno que luchaba por no lanzarse sobre el licántropo cómo un perro en celo.- Lo tenemos parecido, déjatelo así, estás muy guapo.

- ¿Crees que me queda bien el pelo así?

- Sí, claro. – Había devuelto su mirada a los libros ya que su atención estaba puesta en Sirius y en las palabras que le había dedicado. "…estás muy guapo" ¿En serio? Muy bien Remus, ¿Y tu camiseta del club de Fans de Sirius Black?

- ¿No te aburres aquí metido, Remsie?

- No, siempre que estoy aquí estoy leyendo o estudiando.

- Mmn… - Se pegó más a él para mirar el libro de tenía delante- Pues… parece un libro muy aburrido.

- No lo es, esta parte concretamente habla de Quimeras y su concepción en el mundo muggle.

- ¿Los muggles tienen quimeras?

- No, lo muggles no tienen quimeras. – Remus rió ante tal ocurrencia.

- No te rías, eso no nos lo han contado en estudios muggles. – Fingió un mohín de tristeza y enfado que sólo aumentó la risa de Remus. Risa que tuvo que contener ya que el lugar en el que estaban no era adecuado.

- Sirius, lo muggles no tienen quimeras.- consiguió contestar más calmado.

- ¿Entonces cómo saben que existen las quimeras?

- También se disfrazan de brujas en Halloween y llevan escobas y por ello no saben que existimos.

- Pero…

- En la mitología griega, la quimera era un monstruo horrendo, hija de Tifón…

- ¿Tifón?

- Si, desafió a Ze… a Dios. Bueno, la quimera es hija de Tifón y de Equidna, una ninfa mala. Pero mantienen que la quimera tiene la misma forma que la que nosotros sabemos que tienen, pero la tratan cómo un ser único. Es decir, sólo existió uno.

- Y eso no es aburrido porque…

- ¿No te resulta interesante?

- No mucho, la verdad. –Lo miraba desde abajo, apoyado sobre sus cruzados brazos sobra la mesa.

- Si te aburres puedes irte Sirius. No soy muy entretenido que digamos.

- No digas tonterías Remsie, me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo.

- Hay veces que pareces enfadado, la verdad.

- No sé a qué te refieres –Sí que lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien. Remus se refería a esas veces que se encontraba a Sirius por el pasillo y este le contestaba un seco "hola" para a continuación irse. Lo que Remus no sabía es que esto era debido a que anteriormente Sirius lo había visto hablar con alguno o alguna que se le veían más intenciones que las de solamente charlar. – Tengo una duda, ¿De qué es ese libro?

- ¿Este? – Preguntó tomando un libro que estaba sobre la mesa algo apartado y que tenía una cubierta distinta al resto.- Es mío, una novela.

- ¿Y de que va?

- Va de… bueno, es largo. ¿Lo quieres leer? Es un clásico muggle, se llama "Nuestra Señora de París"

- ¿Es cómico? – Preguntó tomando el libro y abriéndolo sin perder tiempo. Estaba ansioso por leer algo de Remsie. Igual así encontraba más temas de conversación.

- No mucho, es una novela del Romanticismo y estas novelas no se caracterizan por su "optimismo" que digamos.

- Mmn…

Sirius ya había empezado a leer la novela fijando su atención en ella por completo, permitiendo así a Remus observarlo.

Recorría su cuerpo con la lujuria contenida que siempre experimentaba cuando el moreno estaba cerca. Empezó por sus manos, que sostenían con firmeza el libro; subió por sus brazos, musculosos… ¿Cómo sería estar entre ellos? Remus había empezado a morderse el labio inconscientemente mientras pasaba al pecho de Sirius que más de una vez había visto desnudo; bajó por su abdomen recordándolo también sin ropa y sólo consiguió acabar con unas ganas horribles de lamerlo. Antes de bajar más decidió evitar tentaciones subiendo su vista, topándose con su rostro, enmarcado por negros mechones de pelo. Tan hermoso. Sus grises ojos estaban fijos en el libro, concentrados en captar cada palabra; y con sus entreabiertos labios dejaba ver su inquieta lengua que con timidez reproducía las palabras que los diamantes leían.

Decidió dejar de martirizarse y volver a su interrumpida lectura. Sirius Black no podía ser suyo, y cuanto antes asimilase esa realidad, antes podría pasar página. Si es que eso era posible.

- Remsie… -Dijo su nombre en un tono suave.

- ¿Qué Sirius?

- Esta cosa iglesia grande que describen… ¿No es Notre-Dame?

- Si, ¿Has estado en Notre-Dame?

- Me llevaron mis padres hace unos veranos – Levantó la vista del libro para fijarla en los dorados orbes que lo observaban- Entonces, ¿El nombre?

- Es francés Sirius, "Notre-Dame" significa "Nuestra Señora". Veo que no se te da muy bien el francés.

- Remsie, creo que mi "francés" debe de ser excelente. ¿Quieres comprobarlo, Moony? ¿O acaso me quieres demostrar tu dominio del "francés"?

- ¡Já! No lo practico mucho pero seguro que mi lengua es más hábil.

Sirius lo miró sonriente alzando las cejas esperando a que el castaño se diese cuenta de lo que le había dicho. Que su conversación sobre el idioma se había convertido en un doble sentido lleno de carga sexual.

- ¡Serás! – Cuando logró entender a que se debía la mirada del moreno no tardó en golpearle con el libro en la cabeza sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

- Venga, Remsie – Decía protegiéndose la cabeza sin poder dejar de reír contagiando a Remus con su risa.

- Eres un enredo.

* * *

- ¿Y qué pasó después? - Preguntaba un inquieto moreno de gafas sentado a su lado en el gran comedor impidiendo que Sirius comiese al obligarlo a contarle cada detalle de lo ocurrido ayer en la biblioteca. - ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada, volvimos a leer y de vez en cuando comentábamos algo. ¡Ah! Y me preguntó que si quería ir con él por las tardes a la biblioteca a leer.

- ¿Y que le dijiste?

- Que sí, pero que iba a echar de menos mi cama.

- ¡Sirius!

- Calla, porque entonces él me contestó "Si, te entiendo. Yo echo de menos leer tumbado en la cama." Y yo "¿Por qué no lo haces?" y me dice "Porque hacéis mucho ruido" y yo "Pues mañana los echo a patadas del cuarto y nos pasamos la tarde del sábados tumbados en mi cama leyendo."

- …

- Así que esta tarde vete a ser persona en otro lado, y llévate a Peter.

- ¿Y hasta que hora?

- No lo sé, supongo que llegará un momento en el que Remus dirá "Vamos a buscarlos que seguro están haciendo algo malo" o algo así, nosotros iremos en vuestra búsqueda.

- Vale – Dijo en un suspiró- Al menos te sirvió lo que te dije.

- Si, el "ve a la biblioteca y empótralo" me vino genial.

- ¡Yo que sé tío! A mí me gustaría que Lily me empotrase y me pidiese sexo.

- Te gustaría hasta que Evans te escupiese.

- Si, si, procura no cagarla con Remus – Le soltó a modo de despido antes de levantar e ir donde estaba Evans.

"Espero no cagarla"

* * *

Gracias por leer~ 3


End file.
